


Savannah

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Rimming, Short One Shot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had it with bad relationships. Tonight he's just going to find the best sex of his life and that's it! Until, that is, Tall Dark and Handsome comes along and ruins it all.</p><p>Inspired by The Clicks "Savannah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savannah

Stiles felt as though he needed a haircut but didn’t have the time for that. So he rubbed some hair putty between his hands and ran it through the longer locks. No matter how much he played with it, the hair still spiked up in whatever direction it felt like that day. Tonight was no different. That was fine. He’d find someone who liked the bedhead look and let them fuck him until he swore he could see the second coming of Christ. So, maybe he wouldn’t phrase it that way, but he was definitely NOT going to find one of those clingy, over-emotional, relationship types. Not this time. This time it was sex for the pure enjoyment of sex minus the bad relationship that tended to come with it.

Spraying a mist of cologne in the air, Stiles walked through it in just his jeans and a t-shirt letting the scent wash over his freshly showered body. He was putting on all the stops tonight and dammit he wasn’t leaving the bar until he had someone on his arm, male or female; werewolf or human. He pulled on a long sleeved dark green t-shirt with thin black horizontal stripes periodically spaced across it. Stiles stuffed his feet into lowride faded navy converse and grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl by the apartment door.

He knew exactly where he was going. There was a club which catered to non-humans around the corner near the college Stiles attended for his PhD. Humans were encouraged to frequent as well, but not many made a point of showing up more than once or twice out of curiosity. While the stigma of non-humans had started to die out there were still those who had a healthy dose of fear for them. Stiles on the other hand, hadn’t dated his own species since his senior year of highschool when he’d hooked up with Malia, the werecoyote. The fact that every single relationship since that horrible one ended up almost as badly didn’t stop him from seeking out non-humans. There was just something about them, especially werewolves, that Stiles connected with much more than with humans.

The line outside was long tonight and Stiles shivered slightly. He should have grabbed a jacket, too. Maybe he should turn around and get one. Was it really going to be worth standing in line for twenty minutes? I mean, what was the chance that he was actually going to leave with someone? “God, who am I kidding?” he mumbles, accidentally out loud, as he tucks his hands into his jean pockets and leans against the rough brick of the building.

“Line moves fast, don’t worry.” A smooth tenor voice sounds from next to Stiles’ shoulder.

Startling, Stiles turns his eyes up and meets the gaze of amazingly brilliant eyes. The color of them seemed to shift and change every time the male blinked. The dark scruff that outlined his perky bottom lip matched the voice perfectly. Sure that he was gaping open mouthed, Stiles stammered out some words.

“Yeah, no I just meant, that...well never mind.” He dug his hands in deeper and wondered if there was a spell that could make the wall he leaned on swallow him whole. “I’m Stiles.”

One thick, dark eyebrow lurched upwards and those perky lips quirked up into a smile revealing perfectly white and adorable teeth that Stiles could only describe as ‘bunny teeth’. “Derek Hale. I haven’t seen you around before.”

Stiles smiled back, lips going tight and thin, cheeks crinkling. “Nah, I’m normally buried in textbooks and half-finished essays.”

“A student huh?” Derek took a visible step backwards, putting his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’m teaching, too. I’m working on my final piece for my PhD.”

The smile came back. “Oh, what for?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a blonde chick behind them. Her eyes flashed red and she growled. “The line is moving. Jesus, get a room.”

The growl that came from Derek sunk through Stiles’ body right to his groin. The red eyes that flashed from the male werewolf shone brighter than the females and he postured himself between her and Stiles. “Find another line if you have a problem.” Only when she backed down did Derek turn back and step up with the moving line, closer to Stiles.

Feeling once more at ease and excited, Stiles made a point of brushing against Derek’s shoulder and chuckling. “Temper temper there wolfboy.”

Derek rose that eyebrow up again but this time it wasn’t with quite the same look of amusement as last time. It was more like he might gobble Stiles up for having a mouth that ran a bit too much. Stiles was, of course, used to that reaction. He grinned in response, pressed back into the wall again. It still didn’t swallow him up so he looked away, over to the line that was inching its way closer to the door but still boasted at least ten minutes before Stiles could get to the front.

“So what’s the deal Stiles? You going in, wasting money buying drinks for me, and then taking me home with you?” Derek had folded those tight arms over his chest again, muscles bulging beneath the black short sleeve shirt he wore.

“Wha…” Stiles gaped like a fish. The arms were a distraction.

“‘Cause the drinks are unnecessary and standing in the cold seems like a waste time if we’re both on the same page.” Those damned perky lips surrounded by the scruff sort of pouted at Stiles.

Blinking a few times, Stiles pushed off of the wall, looped an arm forcefully through Derek’s folded ones, and tugged him out of line towards Stiles’ apartment a few blocks away. He marched Derek backwards for a few long steps. The other male only extracted himself from Stiles long enough to turn around and properly drape an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles looped his own across Derek’s lower back.

“The place is a little messy. I mean, there hasn’t been a table visible for the past month because of the final project. It’s there...just...buried.” Stiles was riding high with this sexy hunk of a God walking back to his apartment but he wanted the man prepared so he didn’t walk right back out again. “And uh, just use the guest bathroom. Laundry has been semi-non-existent. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I’m just going to-”

His words were cut off when he was pressed back against the wall of the little bakery just a ways down from the night club. Stiles’ arms flailed upwards, then wrapped about Derek’s neck to hold him in place. It didn’t take long for Stiles to catch up with the kissing and he twisted his head to the side, delving his tongue into the warmth of another mouth. The way Derek moved those lips, nipped down lightly on Stiles’ invading tongue, and drew his own tongue along the side of Stiles’ had him shaking in his knees. Then a hand wrapped its way into his hair and Derek tugged hard at the messy brown locks. At the shocking sensations running down his spine, Stiles let out a moan against Derek’s lips.

“Holy shit Stiles, that noise is absolutely sinful.”

Derek’s voice sounded completely wrecked in Stiles’ ears and he let slip another moan, this one piercing the air as he no longer had a mouth attached to his. Burying his head in Derek’s neck, Stiles attempted not to hump the leg pressed between his own. “We need to keep moving. My apartment’s not far and it already feels too fucking far away.” Stiles barely recognizes the sound of his own voice. He’s not sure he’d ever gotten so wasted on just a kiss before. Hell, Stiles isn’t sure he’s gotten this worked up during a full orgasm with a person before. Derek was already doing things to him that he was beyond happy with.

“Yeah fine. Hurry up.” Derek pulled away and the heat between them tore. They both seemed to itch to touch again. Somehow they managed to keep their hands to themselves all the way to Stiles’ front door.

When the key clicked, it was Derek who reached around and twisted the handle, pushing the door open and Stiles inside. He was the one guiding Stiles back and through the apartment as if Derek had been here a million times and knew exactly where they were going. The door was kicked shut and Derek’s hands were dragged up under the shirt Stiles put on barely a half an hour ago. Their lips crushed together but this time with a bit less tact and a lot more desperation. If Derek was oxygen, Stiles was breathing it all in. His own hands started for Derek’s black t-shirt from behind, slowly pulling it up to bunch at the back of his shoulders.

With a chuckle, Derek paused their awkward tango in the middle of the living room, narrowly avoiding a coffee table covered in essay papers and books. He hunched and pulled back, extending his arms so that Stiles could pull the shirt off of him. When he stood back up, Stiles’ eyes went wide again. He could tell, even clothed, that Derek was basically a sculpted Greek God, but actually seeing it in person was different than just imagining what was under the t-shirt.

“Oh my God...I scored a 10!” Stiles might have fist pumped a minor victory and received a glowering look from the man he was about to let fuck him into oblivion and if he had, Stiles was totally cool with the whole scenario.

“Yeah, good job.” Derek was already unhooking his belt, yanking the leather strip through the loops and dropping it on the rolled out carpet beneath the table. Stiles watched as his hands started on the button and zipper of his jeans, then paused.

Looking up, Stiles found those ever-changing impossible eyes staring wide at him.

“Oh!” Stiles grinned and started to pull off his shirts, managing to get tangled inside of them at some point and fall back on the couch. He did eventually toss off the shirts just in time to find a completely naked Derek standing a few feet away watching with a grin.

“You’re not very graceful are you?”

“Well pardon me for not having the reflexes and abilities of a wolf!” Stiles sank back against the couch, kicking his shoes off and toeing his socks down after. “This is probably not where you wanted me, huh?” He grinned anyway, spreading his arms across the couch like an invitation.

“I don’t know, you look pretty nice all sprawled out for me.” Derek stalked forward, his bulky body intimidating even in a completely nude state. Maybe even more so than in clothes. “I like to be the giver during sex.”

Stiles chuckled, “I am so on board with that. In every sense of me being the taker.”

Derek was sinking to his knees, putting his hands on Stiles knees and pressing them open slowly. The jeans, of course, only allowed for so much spread. Derek’s hands were chased by chills as he glided them up Stiles’ thighs. “I’ll do my best to accommodate.”

Burying his hands in Derek’s perfectly spiked hair, he made a point of ruffling it up some. Stiles didn’t want to be the only one walking away with sex-hair. “So why were you at the club?”

“Same reason you were, I guess.” Derek’s hands were undoing his pants, but taking his time as he ran them up Stiles’ bare torso before going back down to finish unzipping them. He repeated the trail, dragging his nails down Stiles’ chest before starting to pull the jeans from his hips. “Didn’t want to be alone tonight.”

“I’m actually a bit,” Stiles paused, lifted his hips so the jeans could slide over his ass. “A bit surprised you’re single.” He paused, sitting heavily on the jeans so they stopped their descent. “You are single, right?”

Derek looked up with incredulous lines criss-crossing his forehead and those sexy pouted lips in a taut line. “Of course I’m single.”

Lifting his legs again, Stiles let Derek slide the pants completely off of him. “Oh good. Me, too.”

“Great. I’d assumed so considering you were looking to bring someone home.”

“You know what they say about assuming.” Stiles would have finished the saying and rather sarcastically if he’d been allowed to finish. Of course, when a guy like Derek decides to palm you through your boxer-briefs, most of your words tend to dissolve into whimpering moans.

“Were you saying something about asses?” Derek had leaned forward and growled in Stiles’ ear, moving his hand down further and sliding it between the couch and Stiles enough to grip Stiles’ ass and squeeze with his words.

“Nnngh, yeah, that you can totally do whatever you want to mine.” Stiles hadn’t really meant to say that out loud but he’d never been all that great at keeping thoughts to himself. You know, unless they were ones that could hurt someone’s feelings, or get someone else in trouble, or oh yes, that was Derek’s hands pulling the boxer-briefs down and pulling Stiles right back to present time. “So, are you gay or bisexual?”

Derek’s hands ran back up Stiles’ legs and paused at his inner thighs, caressing there but not moving up to meet the freed erection just yet. “Um... neither?”

“Oh please don’t tell me you’re straight and just trying this out. I’m not some gay-porn twink to experiment on. I want some rough really gay pounding sex from you, dammit.”

The werewolf actually laughed. Out loud and even tossed his head back with it. “Yeah no, definitely into guys. It’s just hard to explain pansexual to some people.”

“Um… yeah, I’ll be googling that later don’t worry.” Stiles grinned and shifted his hips, his cock achingly hard at this point and feeling a bit left out of this conversation. He says as much.

Derek shook his head but when his mouth touched down on the head of Stiles’ cock he didn’t seem to be in any sort of an arguing mood. He rather enthusiastically took the erection down his throat, bypassing any sort of gag reflex that Stiles would have hit inches ago.

It was Stiles’ turn to toss his head back but he wasn’t laughing. His fingers were biting into the couch, twisting the fabric, and his ass was clenched tightly to keep from thrusting up into the other male’s mouth. His head pressed back into the couch cushion and he screwed his eyes shut, counting slowly to ten to keep from cumming right then and there. Stiles was not a two-minute-teenaged-boy. He could control himself and he could make this night more than just an exchange of blowies. Taking in a deep breath, he came back to himself just as Derek’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock and he dove back down again. Yeah, he was going to have a hell of a time keeping up with Derek.

“I’m a criminology major. Forensic psychology. Second year into the PhD, finishing early.” Stiles managed to punch out two words at a time between gasps and moans.

“Waa?” Derek murmured around the erection still in his mouth. He stopped bobbing his head up and down and pulled up completely to stare at Stiles questioningly.

Catching a breath, “I didn’t answer your question earlier and you’ve got your mouth on my dick doing some amazing things so I thought I should tell you some things about myself so we don’t like have an awkward morning.”

“You want me to stay that long?”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles wiggles his hips, his dick flopping obscenely from side to side. “If this ends up good enough, I might like a couple more rounds plus some breakfast.”

The mouth suddenly pressed to Stiles’ lips caught him off guard but again, he was able to feed back into it rather quickly. ADHD had its perks and quick jumps between this and that was one of the few. He tasted himself on the tongue that caressed his and Stiles had to admit he liked it. His fingers released the couch and trailed up Derek’s strong arms, tracing the outlines of muscle that stood out from Derek holding himself up over Stiles’. They played over his shoulders and dove back into his hair, twisting the small strands. He rubbed a piece between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the threads rub slight friction over his skin.

When the kiss broke, Derek’s voice was rockier than before, heavier. “I’m a mechanic. Well, I own the shop actually. Hale’s, just down off main street by that grocery shop.”

Stiles nodded and leaned back in for a kiss, pulling back to speak a broken sentence between kisses. “I am enjoying… a mental picture… of you all greased up...bent over a nice car.”

Derek flattened a large hand against Stiles’ chest, pushing him into the couch cushions and away from the kissing. “Turn over, I want to be bent over you.”

“Jesus, yes, that’s a great idea.” Stiles sat up when the hand was removed and turned around, knees planting on the edge of the couch and forearms leaning on the back of it. His back arched slightly, ass up and presented to Derek. It wasn’t until he was in this position that he realized how exposed and open he was to the stranger, and the coloring of realization tinted his cheeks pink.

“You are fucking hot,” Derek murmured and cupped his hands over Stiles’ ass cheeks.

Derek spread him open and Stiles could feel the brush of scruff then hot breath across his puckered skin. Stiles’ body tightened involuntarily and he nearly spasmed when a wet, warm tongue ran up his center. He was so glad he’d showered just before heading to the club. He’d scrubbed himself pristine in the hopes of bringing someone back and it was totally worth it.

The way Derek’s mouth caressed, sucked, licked, and nipped at Stiles had every reservation and nervousness falling away. Clearly Derek was enjoying his body just as much as Stiles was enjoying the things being done to it.

“I like the Mets. I mean, I really like baseball. I’ve jerked off to it. I think I’m getting harder thinking about it. But that’s probably just because of what you’re doing. Holy fuck, Derek, your mouth is amazing.”

Derek’s mouth left Stiles’ hole and scruff was dragged over his ass, more than likely irritating it red. He didn’t care. “I played college baseball. I still have the uniform.”

“Oh, shit… too bad we’re not at your place so you could put those tight pants on…” Stiles chuckled and then moaned when the mouth was back on him. He thrust back slightly when Derek slipped a tongue inside of him. “Fuuuuck.”

This time when Derek pulled back it came with a sense of progression. “I’m going to fuck you Stiles. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yes, absolutely. Please do that.”

It was absolutely obscene and Stiles was thrilled at how open it all was, but Derek spread him again and spit, running his thumb through it and pressing the slicked up digit into Stiles. It slipped in easily with the natural lubricant and Stiles groaned, pressing back onto it. Derek thrust his finger inside a few times, pulled out and spit again, smearing it around the outside of Stiles’ hole. Then Stiles felt the weight of a more muscled body pressing against his and an erection laid between the crevice of his body, dragging through the spit.

When Derek’s chin touched down on his shoulder, Stiles turned his head slightly. “You were totally a sports guy huh?”

“Did basketball, too yeah.” Derek reached up, his thumb still coated in a bit of spit and now scented of Stiles. “Suck,” he growled pressing the digit to Stiles’ lips. When Stiles opened his mouth and wrapped it around the thumb, Derek moaned. “I bet you’re the geeky type. Whole closet of superhero t-shirts, right?”

Stiles nodded, wrapping his tongue around Derek’s thumb and mimicked a blow job. Apparently Derek found the response especially acceptable as he groaned again and thrust his thumb down Stiles’ throat at the same time he slid his hips forward, dragging his dick on the outside of Stiles again. When Stiles was salivating to the point of a bit of spit coating his lips and smearing the edges of his mouth, Derek pulled his thumb out and pressed his palm to Stiles’ lips.

“Lick, I need it really wet.”

With a whine and thrust of his hips back against Derek, who still hadn’t penetrated, Stiles followed orders. He licked up the palm, coating it in saliva. He paused to take a breath and added to conversation, “Marvel all the way, dude. You?” When he pressed back to Derek’s palm, he pushed more saliva and coated the hand proffered to him.

“If I told you DC would you still let me fuck you?”

“Oh… I don’t know,” Stiles teased with a hiss of judgmental breath.

When Derek pulled away, Stiles thought he had taken the teasing seriously and quickly turned around to bring him back. What he saw instead was Derek standing and running the spit-sloppy hand over the head and down the shaft of his dick, prepping to actually fuck Stiles into the couch.

“Well, I mean, since we’re all set for you to do so, I guess we can keep going.”

“Good, cause I’m totally a Superman guy.” Derek grinned and pressed back to Stiles before he could argue, grabbing his hips and pulling him to the erection.

Stiles felt the head of Derek’s dick press at his slicked opening and slowly press inside. The most disastrous noise Stiles had ever made escaped him and he basically flung himself against the back of the couch to find purchase. Derek’s legs pressed between Stiles’, pushing him open further as Derek’s knees sunk to the couch so he could thrust easier.

“Fuck, Stiles, that mouth is filthy. It’s amazing.”

“Well keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll get more.” Stiles groaned and thrust back against Derek. Stiles enjoyed bottoming but he wasn’t a lazy one. He wanted to participate, too.

They quickly found a rhythm that worked and Stiles found he really enjoyed how Derek’s hands couldn’t seem to stay in one place. They’d drag down Stiles’ back, grip at his hips, caress his thighs, and start all over again.

“I never finished college.”

Stiles stuttered in his thrusting, but caught back up. “Oh, and now you own your own business. That’s awesome.”

“I did some trade school, but yeah.” Derek’s voice turned a groan and a growl which brought a smile to Stiles’ lips. He didn’t want to be the only one thoroughly enjoying this.

Stiles' body shuddered when Derek took hold of his hips again and thrust in harder. He fisted the back of the couch, wishing he was able to grip Derek instead. “I need… unnh,” Stiles stuttered and pressed his hips back again.

Derek’s mouth touched down behind Stiles’ ear. “What do you need?”

“Something. To touch you. Different…position.”

Stiles felt the absence of Derek almost too suddenly and he collapsed against the back of the couch, catching his breath. Turning slowly, he sunk into a seated position. Stiles stared up at the other male who, he noted happily, was breathing just as heavily. That large chest heaved, dark hair brushed across the expanse of muscle, and his erection pulsed heavily between his legs. Stiles could stare at the scene all day, but right now he need to feel Derek.

“Bedroom.”

Stiles could hear Derek follow after him; he was maneuvering quickly around the couches and down the small hallway to the bedroom. Without looking back, Stiles laid himself out on the bed, head pressed back into the pillows. He watched Derek stroll in and smiled at him.

Derek returned the smile with a heated one of his own. “You just love putting yourself on display for me, don’t you?”

“Not really the intention but I can go with it. As long as you get over here and fuck me into this bed so hard I forget my own name.”

“That I can do.”

Derek crawled up the bed and Stiles immediately tangled his fingers into that hair, dragged his nails down scalp and neck and back, and latched onto hips that thrust between his own. Stiles had one foot planted firmly next to Derek’s hip, allowing Stiles to thrust up with him. The other leg was being pressed up nearly to his chest by one of Derek’s large hands, cupped behind his knee. He could feel a rough thumb caressing the side of thigh from the grip. His head absolutely spun and Derek was praising him for every noise that left his mouth.

It was hard for Stiles to believe but he made it through four rounds and about seventeen different positions. Derek made him cum three times within that expanse of sex. Stiles wasn’t sure how often Derek had cum, but the bed was a mess, that was for sure.

Hours later, they both collapsed in a heap of panting bodies, tangled limbs, and quivering muscles. Curling up against Derek’s body, Stiles rested his head on the other male’s shoulder, fingers trailing over sweat slicked skin. “You’re staying for breakfast, right? Not running out at 4 a.m. leaving me thinking I sucked at sex?”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pressed him closer. “Yeah, I’m staying. You promised more sex in the morning after all. Plus, it’s nearly four already.”

“Go-od,” Stiles mouthed around a yawn.

 

The next morning a sharp snap too far away woke Stiles from a deep sleep. He blinked heavily as the sun filtered in pieces through his shades. Tossing an arm over his face, Stiles’ body protested the movement. “Ungh,” he groaned and reached out with his other arm feeling for his bed-mate. The spot was still warm, but empty. Sitting straight up the sound finally fully registered in Stiles’ brain.

The front door shutting.

Leaping out of bed, Stiles ran for the living room and found the place empty. Turning, he threw open the curtain and peered down, watching with a held breath. There! Derek walked out of the apartment building and turned right, back towards the bakery and club.

“Damn it!” Stiles mumbled and pushed away from the window. He moved to the bedroom and thrust his legs into some pants, cursing as he put each leg in. How could he be so stupid? Yes, lets share personal information and make it more than just sex and get all attached because that was the best night you’ve had since puberty hit and then ask him to stay like some stupid idiot because of course the total hottie wasn’t interested in more than a night and you weren’t even looking for more than a night anyway, you said so when you were going out but now-

Stiles found himself with his keys in his pocket, jogging down the street in the direction Derek had run off in. He was minutes behind him considering he needed to put clothes on but Stiles was determined. Stiles wanted to tell him… tell him what? Fuck you for leaving? Tell him how he didn’t need him for more than a night either? He’d figure it out when he got to him.

He was no more than ten steps from the bakery, tables out and morning people already partaking in scones and coffee, when Derek stepped out with a box tucked under his arm. He didn’t glance in Stiles’ direction, but instead, hurried across the street. Turning quickly and nearly stepping on a small dog tied to a table, Stiles caught a face full of very round and angry woman.

“Watch it! You almost stepped on my Snickerdoodle!” She scooped the pup up into her arms and pressed it to her voluptuous chest, nuzzling its neck with her face.

Stiles went to move around the table, muttering his apologies and completely lost sight of Derek. He darted to the edge of the sidewalk and craned his neck, catching a glimpse of tall, dark, and handsome rounding a corner across the street. Stiles nearly stepped off the curb but a honking horn stopped him and traffic started moving, a slow stream of cars heading into the first shift of work. He cursed and jogged down the sidewalk to the other corner and was stuck again. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he kept leaning this way and that trying to catch another glimpse of his one-night-stand.

The flower shop. The door opened and out stepped Derek. Again, the other man turned completely away from Stiles and didn’t see the frantic waving Stiles was doing over the traffic. As soon as the cars came to a halt and he got the WALK sign, he darted across and towards the retreating back of Derek. Bakery goods and flowers… Stiles should have guessed he wasn’t single. And now he was crawling back to some girlfriend, begging forgiveness for cheating and she’d know because she’d be werewolf and smell Stiles all over Derek’s skin.

Derek rounded another corner just as Stiles got across the street. He rushed down the sidewalk and skidded to a halt when a man holding a big bouquet of flowers stepped out of the shop Derek had just been in. Stiles back-peddled and fall on his ass, right into the hose spray of the Chinese restaurant owner attempting to water the tree planted in the sidewalk, encircled with those little pointy fence things meant to keep kids off the plants.

“Shit!” He gasped and scrambled upright, brushing himself off.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you,” said the man with the hose, attempting to help brush Stiles off. “Here come inside, I’ll get you a nice soup and we’ll dry you up, huh?”

“No thanks, I gotta go!” Stiles rushed back down the sidewalk and rounded the next corner.

A gaggle of women were parked outside of a little local marketplace. Some goods were outside on stands, red apples and bright oranges. The girls were fondling the fruits, making some lewd comments to one another, and eventually picking the ones they wanted. Stiles blinked when he watched Derek step out, the box of baked goods under one arm, flowers in that hand, and now a bag of fresh fruit in the other hand.

He was carrying on as if last night hadn’t been the best thing in the world and totally a connection with another person. No, he was gathering up apologies for a female. Stiles just knew it. He marched straight towards the group of women, intending on pressing through them and giving Derek what’s what, but he was grabbed by one of them.

“Mm honey, you smell divine. You have a good night? You look too tense for having a good night, maybe we could help you out.”

“Yeah, no I’m good,” he said pushing through again. They didn’t give up that easily though. When Derek had completely disappeared, Stiles had gotten free. Giving up himself, he turned and headed home feeling like a deserted puppy. He really shouldn’t, he barely knew the guy. Still… last night had been good.

When he got to his street again Stiles’ head was hanging low and he was ready to pass out for an eternity. He was about to step up the stairs to his apartment but had to stop himself before running into yet another person. Stiles knew that he was clumsy but he wasn’t normally this unobservant that he should be getting this physically close with so many people in one morning.

Foot poised over the bottom step, his eyes narrowed in on the muscular dark form sitting dejectedly on the top step. A bouquet of flowers sat to one side, a box of what smelled like chocolate croissants sat on the other side, and large arms held a paper bag of fresh fruit. The face above those arms stared back, slowly turning from a broken frown to a hopeful smile.

“I thought you’d taken off when I slipped out for breakfast stuff. Figured one night of me had been enough for your tastes.” Derek smiled down at the bag in his lap. “If you’re not tired of me, I could come up and turn this into breakfast for us.” His voice lilted upwards with hope.

Stiles gaped at him for long moments, all the hate and pain he’d woken up with thrown off and so suddenly displaced his head spun a little bit. “Wait… you were…I thought you were getting ‘sorry I cheated’ gifts for your girlfriend! You mean all of this stuff is for me?” Stiles was sure his gaping mouth was now a ridiculously wide grin because his cheeks were already starting to hurt.

Derek’s head did a toss back and forth in a sort of disbelieving shake. “What? Yeah, of course, we had a plan dude. Morning sex and breakfast because we are both single. Who the hell have you been hooking up with?”

“Apparently the completely wrong people!” Stiles grabbed the flowers and put them to his nose, inhaling. “Flowers? Really?”

God help him, Derek blushed and Stiles thought it was the best thing ever. And the pink across those cheeks brought out the amazing color of his eyes even more. “Well, I kinda like you and I just saw them…” Derek shrugged and grabbed the box of baked goods then nodded towards the door. “Lets go in before I make a completely fool of myself.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you could do that. Also…please tell me we are going to try and extend this beyond breakfast and sex? I will even give up a morning of mind blowing sex and slow down if it means we get to try being more than a one night stand ‘cause you’re awesome.”

Derek halted and Stiles ran into him. “We are not giving up a morning of mind blowing sex. And we can try more than just a one night stand.” He looped his arm around Stiles who was still holding his flowers, and the two strode off back into the apartment, as confident as ever.


End file.
